The Astonishing Spider-Man
by Kerigonian
Summary: The asronishing Spider-Man is my take on the character. I’ll change stuff and it’ll be a boy like Stan Lees what if? Series. Note: This will have a gay spider man sorry if that turns you away. I’m not any good ar bios this whole thing is basically am A/N All rights go to Marvel Comics I do not own Spiderman or any aspect of him


**_The Astonishing Spider-Man_**

 _A/N: This Story is my own rendition of Spider-Man and his corner of the marvel universe. The pairings will not be the same and I'll do what I want to do with the characters. All rights and ownership of all the characters and settings in this story go to Marvel Comics._

I'm elated. I just _defeated_ a pro wrestler and I helped bring in money for Aunt May. Everything's finally going right. Maybe tomorrow I'll _finally_ have a social life and I'll be popular! I flump on my bed, thinking about tomorrow.

"Peter, Peter" a stumbling voice says while shaking me awake.

Aunt May. Tears are falling down her falling down her face as she tries to stay calm. I'm suddenly fully awake.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

Mays always calm, if a little stiff. What could possibly shake her so hard? I can't bear the wait. It feels like years before she answers.

"It's... Uncle Ben" she stammers.

My mouth is suddenly dry . _What happened? I think as a million possibilities rush through my head._

"He... there was a robber, and, Ben was in the wrong place and..." she almost breaks down and I can't bear it "Is he alive?" I almost scream. She looks down frowning and I already know.

"The robber, he um, shot him"

I feel sick. I run out and lock myself in the bathroom, tears streaming across my face.

No. _No no no_. It's not true he can't be. All I see is him lying on the floor bloody and alone in some dingy alley and I should have been there and my whole world is closing in. I should have been there. There's a feeling of disbelief handing over me as I sob.

I don't know how long I've been curled up on the toilet seat but I can hear birds singing and it feels like mocking. I haven't spoken a word to May and I haven't left. It's cold but I don't want to feel comfortable.

I press my ear to the door to hear if Mays waiting because I can't see her sad face right now. I sneak across the hall and gather my clothes sombrely getting dressed. I sit on my bed and do nothing but feel empty.

A soft knock sounds across the room. I pull my hood up and look down as I open the door. I glance up and I see May looking just as sad and I realise I failed two people last night. I should have been there for Ben and I should have been there for May. I hug her and I know we only have each other in this family now.

We don't speak as May drives us to the police department. As we get out the car a small bubble of hope fills my chest that they miss ID-ed him but as they take off the white cloth and I see him it bursts. His skin is pale white and his eyes aren't staring and they aren't glassy like he's a puppet. It feels like his soul has left and cold radiates from him. I'm racked with sobbing and I run out. I need air. I don't care what people think I just want to cry.

May soon follows and she hugs me. The CSI seem to take our reactions like an ID but they still ask. I can't bring myself to say that the man who raised me is lying on a cold slab of metal but I can't let May say it either. "It's him" I stutter and my mouth feels dirty like I've just killed him by saying so.

They show us a Police sketch of the murderer and I feel like it looks familiar but I can't place it.

"He's staked out in the downtown warehouse" A sympathetic looking woman says "Well bring him to justice"

A sudden intense rage courses through me and I know I've lost control. My eyes burn and prickle knowing this vile scum of the earth has escaped. My whole body feels like a compressed coil has just sprung. Years of love and life just taken away. _I'll find him and I'll bring him in. I want to bring him to justice._

When we go back home I practically sprint to my room and get into costume.

Rage fills me and I can't feel anything else but hatred. I race downtown and smash through the roof. I want to see the look in his eyes when he knows he'll spend the rest of his life in prison.

He looks terrified and I don't care. I swung him into a crate pile and hold him in the air by the shirt. I forget the terrified look I came here for. I forget my anger and my face falls under the mask. _It's the criminal I let go. I could have brought him to justice. I could have saved Uncle Ben._ I see his cold lifeless eyes and white face and I know i put him there. I might as well have pulled the trigger.

I haul him to the cops and I know they can't see my crying. I race home because the anger that fuelled me has been replaced by guilt. Guilt that suffocates me. I go back into the bathroom but this time I sit on the tiled floor because I don't deserve comfort. I haven't eaten all day but I don't deserve it. I was greedy and it ended up killing him. I should have listened when he said "With great power comes great responsibility"

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please give me feedback and fix any mistakes you see here. I wanted to really give Peter some emotions here to kick start the story._


End file.
